


Lost in the Crowd

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser watches Ray dance in the strobing light, lithe grace and subtle shifts of balance and momentum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nos4a2no9](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nos4a2no9).



> Written anonymously for Nos4a2no9 for More Joy Day 2008.

Fraser watches Ray dance in the strobing light, lithe grace and subtle shifts of balance and momentum. He wants to grab Ray, to touch the bright energy of him and capture some of that intensity for himself. To hoard that vibrant passion for those nights when the dark presses on him so fully. Instead, he turns away, losing himself in the crowd.

-fin-


End file.
